The present invention relates to a brick-like article feeding mechanism with nearly square travel path and quick returning function, which is connected to a working apparatus such as a packing machine to perform synchronous and quick returning function.
With respect to an existing working apparatus such as a packing machine, the articles to be packed or processed must be first placed into the carrier by labor for the packing machine or other working apparatus to perform the next step. In order to reduce the cost for labor, speed up the production and increase the reliability, it is necessary to automatize the brick-like article feeding operation.
A variety of feeding devices are commercially available for performing different article feeding operation with respect to different products. Some of the feeding devices directly push the articles into the working apparatus via a conveyor without good synchronization with the working apparatus. Some other employ rollers and chains as well as pushing arms for pushing the articles. However, at the end of the pushing operation, the travel path of the pushing arms are arched. This makes the articles tend to fall down. In the case that the feeding operation is performed by a cylinder, the feeding frequency and speed will be limited.